Dangerous
by ShaneLC
Summary: Songfic! Yay! This is why everyone likes clubs and bad girls! XD


**I heard this song and Shiznat came to my mind immediately, so here you are!**

**/~/**

The club was bouncing with bodies pack closely together, the smell of sweat lingering in the air. The room was a blue hue, making everything look blue. Music blared from the speakers, loud enough for the deaf to hear it. Shizuru leaned back against the wall across from the bar, farthest from the speakers. She was hidden in the shadows, fixing her white short shorts and tight black midriff shirt. She was busy regretting wearing heels and wishing for her converse when her eyes caught a sight.

**Girl I can notice but to notice you noticing me from across the room  
I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you noticing me  
Watch out I've seen her type before **

A raven-haired woman was holding up the bartender by his collar, a snarl on her face. She was dressed in black leather pants with a studded belt around her waist and a black Cuba halter top bikini underneath a black leather jacket. She had a wallet attached to a chain and a pair of combat boots on. One fist was clenched, ready to strike. Suddenly, she shoved him back and turned around, now catching sight of a staring Shizuru.

**That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl  
I've seen her type before she's so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous that girl is a bad girl, yeah **

A man suddenly came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She immediately elbowed him in the stomach, punching his face in when she got a good look at him. Shizuru saw her mouth the words '"Go away, Takeda! We're over!"' before the body guards took him away after hearing an explanation from her. He sent a glare to the light-haired woman, making her smirk. She went back to eying the blue-haired beauty, still resting against the wall.

**Ohhh, yeah  
That's her the big dog  
Tryin' to get her little kitty to purr  
Ex-man lookin at me like I'm Lucifer  
Cause he know I will deal with the case, yessir  
If I was the last man on earth  
I would only take that girl, end of search  
She give a new definition to the word Curve  
Got chicks in the strip club envying her  
Body's like weapon of mass eruptions  
Sit the glass on that fat obstruction  
Tongue game give a new type of seduction  
I'm tryin to give that girl something, cha!**

She now had a beer in hand, chugging it down like there was no tomorrow. Judging by the amount she's had, and the fact she's still sober, she had a high tolerance for alchohol. She glared out at the crowd, the air suddenly dropping a few degrees. Even from this distance, Shizuru could detect a knife on her person in her back pocket.

**Girl I can notice but to notice you noticing me from across the room  
I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you noticing me  
Watch out I've seen her type before  
****That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl  
I've seen her type before she's so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous that girl is a bad girl, yeah**

Without a final thought, Shizuru pushed herself off the wall and began to dance her way through the crowd, little by little. She could feel the woman's gaze on her body and was loving every minute of it. When she looked back, she wasn't there.

**Ohh, bad to the bone  
Everything locked like a two three zone  
I want her to make my black snake moan  
Talk a little bit then take that home  
She bad and she know the deal  
That sweater can't hide what she want to conceal  
I mean Megan Good and Halle Berry  
Put together in close  
To the jubee I see  
No, no, no disrespect  
But this gyal a pon another level  
Cut the check, oh tell king Max stop the press  
Say kid, can I get a witness?**

**Girl I can notice but to notice you noticing me from across the room  
I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you noticing me  
Watch out I've seen her type before  
****That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl  
I've seen her type before she's so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous that girl is a bad girl, yeah**

As she turned around, she saw her again. She was staring intently at Shizuru as she walked towards her, hips swaying. She stopped in front of a random guy, never losing eye contact, and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding her hips against his. When he bent down to kiss her, she shoved him away from her and sauntered over to Shizuru, who was still dancing. She did the same with her as the other guy, only she let her touch her as she pleased, which Shizuru thoroughly enjoyed.

**Figure 8  
Good body shape  
When she on the dance floor  
Get them irrate  
When she do her thing man can't walk straight  
That biscuit soak up everything in my plate  
Mad heels like Jessica P.  
I'm tryna give homegirl sex and the city-tity  
Itty bitty waistline moves with the baseline  
One lick of punch I'm fine **

**Girl I can notice but to notice you noticing me from across the room  
I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you noticing me  
Watch out I've seen her type before  
****That girl is so-**

"Dangerous." Shizuru whispered in her ear.

**That girl is so-**

"Dangerous." She repeated the word from the song again.

**That girl is a-**

"Bad girl." Her lips brushed against the blue-head's ear this time.

**I've seen her type before she's so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous that girl is a bad girl, yeah**

The song ended as she pressed her lips against the other girl's. She grinned inwardly when the kiss was reciprocated. When she pulled away, she said,"I'm Shizuru."

"Natsuki." She grinned and pecked Shizuru on the lips again. Shizuru mentally thanked Reito for forcing her to have some fun.

**/~/**

**So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! XD**


End file.
